La marca tenebrosa
by cachirul2000
Summary: Harry y su encuentro con Voldemort


Fanfic "La marca tenebrosa"  
  
Capitulo 1:  
  
  
  
Despues de regresar a casa de los Durley,Harry se sentia muy mal por lo ocurrido hacia solo unos meses, el se seguia sentiendo culpable por lo q le ocurrio a Cerdic Diggory, pero aun asi se sentia muy bien al pensar que habia [pic] cumplido el último deseo de Cedric "Llevarle su cuerpo a sus padres", pero aun asi no dejaba de sentir esa sencacion de culpa y a la vez de trerror ya que Voldemort habia vuelto a la vida.  
  
Pasaron los días y Harry no recibia ninguna noticia de sus amigos, le paso por la cabeza que Dobby estaba en m,edio de todo esto.  
  
Pero estava equivocado, después de un par de días Harry recibio una nota de Ron, en la que lo invitava nuevamente a pasar el verano con él, Harry fue a preguntarle a sus tíos si podía ir, y ellos respondieron que si, aunque no había sido tan facil convencerlos, le advirtieron a Harry que si volvian a hacerle daño a su "pequeño" Dudley, le hiba a ir muy mal.  
  
Los días transcurrieron muy lentamente desde que Harry respondio la carta de Ron informandole que si haba a poder ir con él.  
  
Pero finalmente llego el tan inesperado día para los Dursley, los Weasley llegaron de la misma manera que hace un año, usando los polvos flu, esta vez Dudley estava doblemente aterrorizado, ya que esa era la tercera vez que veria a un mago, y tenia miedo ya que las dos veces anteriores estos le habian echo algo.  
  
Cuando llegaron los Weasley, el tío Vernon estaba muy serio, de forma molesta y la la tía Petunia, estava nerviosa y aterrorizada a la vez.  
  
Pero finalmente el susto paso para los Dursley, Harry y los Weasley ya se habian marchado.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la Madrigera "lugar donde vivian los Weasley"; la señora Weasley recibio a Harry con un abrazo, ella le tenia mucho cariño a Harry. Ginny la hermana de Ron estava muy nerviosa pero aun asi fue y abrazo a Harry fuertemente.  
  
Cuando llego la hora de la comida, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, porque se sentian incomodos pensando en como se sentiria Harry. Cuando termino la comida no podian faltar los gemelos Weasley "Fred y Gorge" le tenian preparada una de sus bromas a su mamá eso hico que el silencio acabara todos empezron a rír, incluso la señora Weasley.  
  
Harry se sintio muy bien en aquel momento ya que tenia mucho que no sinreia.  
  
Ron subio a su habitación con Harry para enseñarle su nueva tunica de gala, que Fred y Gorge le habian regalado, Harry no dijo nada para que no se le fuera a salir algo relacionado con el dinero que el mismo le habia regalado a Fred y a Gorge.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron habia canviado la decoración de su cuarto, ya no tenia tantas fotos de Vicktor Krum. ni nada que tuviera que ver con él, a esepción del autografo que le habia dado Krum a finales del curso anterior, Harry nuevamente se abstuvo de decir algo, ya que él comenzava a sospechar qu  
  
Los días pasaron muy rápido, y Harry comenzaba a sentirse mejor, estar con los Weasley siempre lo hacia sentir muy bien, de hecho en el tiempo qu estuvo ahi Harry no penzo en absolutamente nada que tuviera que ver con quien-ustedes-saben.  
  
Pero él no tenia ni idea de lo que hiba a suceder.e era lo que le pasaba.  
  
Poco antes de empezar el 5 curso, Harry y Ron recibieron una lechuza de Hermione que decia:  
  
-Hola Harry y Ron:  
  
Espero que se la esten pasando muy bien les mando un saludo; AH y feliz [pic]cumpleaños Harry.  
  
Bueno espero nos veamos en el Caldero Chorreante, tengo cosas importantes que contarles que no les puedo decir por medio de cartas.  
  
Bueno los veo en 2 días afuera de Ollivanders.  
  
Atte Herminoe.  
  
Harry y Ron se quedaron pensando que podia ser lo que les tenia que decir Hermione, que no se los podia decir en la carta.  
  
  
  
Finalmente llego el día en que se verian con Hermione en el Caldero Chorreante, Harry y Ron estaban muy entusiasmados por saber que era lo que les tenia que decir Hermione.  
  
Cuando la vieron se acercaron a ella y la saludaron, ella se emociono mucho al verlos que por segunda vez corrio a abrazar a Harry y por primera vez a Ron; Ron se sonrojo.  
  
-Bien y que era eso tan importante que nos tenias que decir Hermione- dijo Ron fingiendo enojo por el abrazo de Hermione.  
  
-Bien pues es algo muy importante pero algo aterrador- dijo Hermione algo preocupada.  
  
-Y ¿que es?- pregunto Harry.  
  
-OK escuchen desde que dejamos el colegio el curso anterior, no he dejado de leer, sobre ya-saben-quien, y bueno he leido que quien-ustedes-saben a hecho aparecer la marca tenebrosa en muchas partes del mundo muggle -dijo Hermione algo asustada- mi en las noticias muggles que la hico aparecer afuera de un centro comercial y que muchos muggles la vieron y se asustaron, tambien escuche que la hico aparecer serca de Privet Drive........  
  
-Qué!!!!! y que paso? cuando fue eso- interrumpio Harry.  
  
-Fue hace como una semana, segun tengo entendido- dijo Hermione algo dudosa  
  
-Bueno se que no deveria preguntar, ni siquiera preocuparme..... -dijo Harry- pero no sabes si mis tíos estan bien-  
  
-No te deverias preocupar por esos.........-interrumpio Ron- mugres muggles, que tienes como tios.  
  
-Si ya lo se pero....... -dijo Harry penasativo-  
  
-Bueno eso no importa Harry tengo entendido que nadie sufrio ningun daño- dijo Hermione calmando a Harry- creo que una señora algo vieja sufrio un pequeño daño pero nada grave-  
  
-La señora Figg- dijo Harry en voz baja y siniendo lastima pero no se preocupo mucho-  
  
-¿Quién?-pregunto Ron  
  
-Nadie, -contesto Harry- es una señora que solia cuidarme cuando los Dudley salian -hiso una pasusa y dijo- pero no importa aunque no le deseo mal a nadie, ojala le hubiera pasado algo mas grave-  
  
-Bueno pero escuchen -interrumpio Hermione- Voldemort te esta buscando Harry y no va a descansar hasta encontrarte...- se sobresalto y se tapo la boca-  
  
-Que ocurre Hermine- pregunto Ron preocupado  
  
-No nada esque no me gusta decir ese nombre, perdon se me salio,-dijo Hermione ya más calmada- pero Harry tienes que cuidarte Vo... el-que-ya saben no va a descansar hasta encontrarte Harry, en verdad tienes que estar preparado.-  
  
-¿Pero que puedo hacer yo?- pregunto Harry con inquietud  
  
-No se Harry por ahorita porfavor no te alejes de los Weasley quedate con ellos, porque V... el-que-no-deve-ser-nombradom, te esta buscando -dijo Hermione muy asustada.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione, trataron de olvidarse de el-que-no-debe-ser- nombrado, y fueron a comprar los nuevos utiles para el colegio.  
  
-quien cren q sera el nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- pregunto Ron  
  
-No tengo idea- dijo Harry - solo espero que no sea Snape.  
  
-No creo- dijo Hermione  
  
-Pues quien sabe pero n quisiera que regresara el profesor Lupin -dijo Harry  
  
-Si eso seria muy bueno -dijo Hermione  
  
Elos siguieron caminando cuando aparecio la última person que esperaban ver, era Draco Malfoy, y llevava con él a un elfo Domestico, que estava cargando todos los nuevos utiles de Draco.  
  
-Hola Potter- lo saludo Malfoy - veo que tuviste mucha suerte el curso anterior, aveces pienso que hubiera sido mejor que tu murieras Potter, y no el tal Cedric ese,´por lo menos él si sabia jugar al quidittch ¿no lo cres Potter?, jajajajaja -rio Malfoy para hacer sentir mal a Harry.  
  
Y en ese mometo el elfo que hiba con Malfoy tiro accidentalmente los libros de Malfoy.  
  
-Eres un idiota,- dijo muy molesto Malfoy pero aun con su sonrrisa malvada -recoje mis cosas, orale como vas rápido.-  
  
-Si señor, disculpeme, fue mi error, lo siento- dijo el elfo domestico sintiendose muy mal.  
  
-Oye que te pasa? ¿que tu no tienes manos?- dijo muy enfadada Hermione  
  
-Eso a ti no te incumbe "sangre sucia"-dijo Malfoy muy molesto.  
  
-Pues como vez que si me incumbe, ahora tu recoje tus cosas -Hermione le tiro nuevamente al elfo los libros de Malfoy- recojelos vamos -e hico a un lado al elfo domestico para que no los recogiera él.  
  
-Quitate de enmedio y deja que ese elfo recoja mis cosas -dijo aun más molesto que antes.  
  
-No lo voy a hacer, quien te da derecho a tratar a los elfos domesticos de esa manera- dijo Hermione mas enfadada que él.  
  
-Hermione ya calmate y deja que haga lo que quiera con su elfo- dijo Ron tratando de tranquilizar a Hermione -Callate Ron y dejame arreglar esto- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Ja ja mejor hazle caso a tu novio -dijo Malfoy riendo- quitate y deja que yo haga lo que quiera con mi elfo domestico.  
  
Ron y Harry jalaron a Hermione para que impedir que le pegara a Malfoy.  
  
-Hay que tontos son los sangre sucia -dijo Malfoy volviéndose a su elfo domestico- tú recoje eso y no vuelvas a tirarla que no me las regalaron-  
  
Hermione se trato de soltar de Ron y Harry despues de ver como le hablo a su elfo domestico.  
  
-Maldito Malfoy me las va a pagar -dijo entre diente Hemione.  
  
-Ya Hermione no vale la pena rebajarse al nivel de ese tipo, tanto tu como yo y todo el mundo sabemos que los Malfoy son nefastos- dijo Ron tranquilizando a Hermione- y por sierto ¿Por qué no habra venido con su papá? -prergunto con inquietud-  
  
-No se ni me interesa, me las va a pagar juro que me las paga- dijo Hermione  
  
-¿Que tienes Harry?-le pregunto Ron  
  
-No nada esque me puse a pensar en algo -contesto Harry  
  
-¿En qué? - le pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Bueno es que no me habia acordado hasta ahorita, que me recordo a Cedric- dijo Harry  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- ñe preguntaron a la vez Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Es que recorde que su papá es uno de los segudores de Voldemort, seguramente por eso vino con un elfo y no con su papá- contesto Harry  
  
-Hay eso era algo de suponerse, yo ya sabia que el señor Malfoy había estado de parte de el-que-ya-saben.-dijo Ron  
  
-Si pero no era seguro- dijo Hermione - pero y ¿que pasa Harry? eso que tiene que ver-  
  
-Bueno esque no cren que Malfoy también este de ese lado- pregunto Harry  
  
-Quien sabe- dijo Ron- pero olvidemosnos de él que les parece que vamos a ver el nuvo modelo de escoba.  
  
-OK- dijeron Harry y Hermione.  
  
Depués de su largo recorrido por el Callegón Diagon, Harry y Ron se despidieron de Hermione, y cada quien regreso a sus casas Harry ovbiamente regreso con Ron.  
  
Capitulo 2: La marca tenebrosa  
  
Poco antes de empezar el 5 curso en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiseria, una mañana de un Sabado, la vida de los Weasley cambiaria totalmente.  
  
Esa mañana Harry habia bajado a tomar un baso de leche a la cocina de los Weasley, se asomo por la ventana y vio algo que lo hico estremeserse, vio la sombra de Colagunoso a lo lejos.  
  
Solto un terrible grito que hico que todos se despertaran para ver que ocurria.  
  
Todos bajaro esepto Percy, pero en ese momento no se dieron cuenta de que no estava.  
  
-¿Que te ocurre corazón? -lepregunto la señora Weasley  
  
-A,a,a,aya afu...era afuera aya afuera -dijo temeroso Harry  
  
-Mámá ¿qué ocurre que es eso?-pregunto asustada Ginny  
  
-No se hija - contesto ella - ¿que ocurre Harry?  
  
-ES...es.. es Colagunoso- contesto Harry.  
  
-¿Quién?- preguntaron los señores Weasley y Ginny,  
  
-Es uno de los segidores de quie-no-deve-ser-nombrado -dijo desesperado y asustado Ron.  
  
-¿Qué y que hace aqui? -pregunto Fred  
  
-Me encontro...... Hermione tenia razón, ahora que voy a hacer -contesto asustado Harry.  
  
-Tranquilo amor mio no t preocupes aqui estaras a salvo, Dumbledore nos puso protección para que pudieras vivir con nosotros -le dijo la señora Weasley tratando de calmarlo pero aun asi muy asustada abrazando a Ginny.  
  
-Pero y ahora que va a pasar mami estoy asustada -pregunto Ginny  
  
-Ya hija tranquila todo estara.......-hico una pausa miro a su alrededor la señora weasley y dijo- hay no, donde esta Percy? -pregunto muy asustada la señora Weasley.  
  
-Tranquila Molly a de estar dormido ayer trabajo muy duro en el ministerio- le dijo el señor Weasley a su esposa tratando de calmarla.  
  
-Hay por favor que tengas razon -contesto la señora Weasley.  
  
-Miren- dijo Fred señalando a la ventana.  
  
-Qué es eso mami tengo miendo -dijo Ginny  
  
-Es....es.... es la marc.... la marca tenebrosa- dijo Harry asustadisimo  
  
Y en ese momento se escucho un grito en el piso de arriba, era Percy.  
  
Hay por dios no Percy -Grrito la señora Weasley hacia la puerta de la cocina, pero antes de salir el señor Weasley Charlie y Fred la detuvieron para evitar que saliera.  
  
-Mamá no subas puede ser peligroso -le dijo Charlie.  
  
-Pero Percy- dijo llortando la señora Weasley.  
  
-Ya Molly Charlie tiene razon es peligroso mejor espera aqui -Le dijo el señor Weasley.-Yo subire. -  
  
-no papi no - dijo Ginny  
  
-Tranquila linda no t preocupes- le dijo  
  
Y se encamino hacia las escaleras que se dirigian al segundo piso.  
  
Cuando el señosr Weasley subio, Harry se quedo abajo muy asustado, él ya no sabia ni que pensar estaba muy asustado, y le empezó a entrar el pánico.  
  
Cuando el señor Weasley tenia una cara no muy agradable.  
  
-¿Que paso Arthur?- le pregunto la señora Weasley.  
  
-¿Si papá que pasa?- preguntaron Fred y Gorge  
  
Pero el señor Weasley no dijo nada simplemente camino hacia la mesa de la cosina y se sento.  
  
Despues de un largo tiempo de silencio, Harry pregunto.  
  
-Y... y y Percy? -pregunto - esta bien que pasa con él?  
  
Al señor Weasley se le salieron unas lagrimas de tristesa, y siguio sin decir nada.  
  
-No, no arthur, no porfavor dime que no es cierto -dijo la señora Weasley muy asustada y triste.  
  
-Molly, me temo que si -contesto el señor Weasley con más lagrimas en los hojos.  
  
En ese momento todos agacharon la cabeza y comenzaron a llorar silenciosamente.  
  
Cuando se tranquilizaron un poco Ron dijo:  
  
-Mamá y que vamos a hacer, que va a pasar ahora que quien-ya-sabes ya sabe que Harry esta aqui.  
  
-No se hijo, no se -contesto la señora Weasley.  
  
-Tal vez deberíamos escribirle a Dumbledore, para contarle lo ocurrido -dijo Charlie.  
  
-Si tal vez deveriamos hacer algo, pero....... -hico una pausa la señora Weasley y empezo a llorar.  
  
-Mami ya tranquilizate -le dijo Ginny.  
  
Pero en esos momentos Harry estaba mirando por la ventana, muy en silencio, pero después dijo.  
  
-Señora, tal vez lo mejor sera que yo me valla de aqui  
  
La señora Weasley volteo a verlo y le dijo.  
  
-No amor tu no te puedes mover de aqui, Dumbledore nos dejo estrictamente pohibido dejarte salir solo-contesto la señora Weasley.  
  
-Si Harry tu no puedes moverte de aqui -le dijo Ron  
  
-Bueno Harry, despreocupate ahora lo unico por lo que nos devemos preocupar es por ver como le vamos a hacer para desapareser la marca tenebrosa.  
  
-Y que hay de Percy papá- pregunto Ginny desconcertada por lo que decian todos- ¿donde esta mi hemano?  
  
-Hija, tu hermano acaba de ser ascecinado -dijo la señora Weasley que comenzo a llorar de nuevo  
  
-No mamá, no es cierto, ¿por que? -dijo Ginny doblemente triste.  
  
Capitulo 3:  
  
Finalmente las vacaciones terminaron, y Harry Ron Fred Gorge y Ginny fueron a la estación King Cros para ir a Hogwarts.  
  
Harry y Ron vieron a Hermione y corrieron a saludarla.  
  
-Hola Hermione- le dijo Ron  
  
-Hola Ron, hola Harry, Ron lo siento mucho en verdad, me acavo de enterar de lo que le paso a tu hermano, lo siento, -le dijo Hermione- , ¿y como estan, Harry?  
  
-Pues no estamos muy bien- dijo Ron  
  
-Y que hay de ti Harry ¿como te sientes?- pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Pues me siento algo culpable, aunque.... contesto Harry pero lo interrumpio Hermione.  
  
-No tienes por que sentirte asi no es culpa tuya Harry.  
  
-Ya lo se pero me siento muy mal -dijo Harry.  
  
-Bueno que les parece que nos subimos al tren para agarrar un lugar para nosotros solos- dijo Ron  
  
Pero Hermione se dirigio hacia la señora Weasley y le dijo.  
  
-Señora lo siento mucho en verdad, solo quqiero que sepa que yo estoy con ustedes cuando me necesiten.  
  
-Gracias linda- dijo la señora Weasley -pero pues ya paso lo que tenia que pasar.  
  
Cuando estaban en el tren Harry Ron y Hermione, nadie dijo ni una sola palabre ya que se sentian algo incomodos con lo ocurrido. Pero de rrepente un grito al otro lado del bagón en el que se encontravan Harry Ron y Hermione se escucho un grito.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso- pregunto Ron asustado  
  
-No se contesto Hermione  
  
-¿Cren que deveriamos ir a ver?- pregunto Harry  
  
-No creo tal vez es peligroso- dijo Hermione  
  
-Pues tal vez pero....- terribles gritos afuera del cuarto en el que estaban Harry Ron y Hermione interrumpieron a Ron.  
  
En ese momento Harry Ron y Hermione salieron corriendo para ver que era lo que ocurria; todos estaban muy asustados gritando y corriendo en dirección contraria a la que hiban Harry Ron y Hermione.  
  
Todas esos alubnos no les permitian el paso a Harry Ron y a Hermione.  
  
-Que ocurre ¿por que todos gritan?- le pregunto Hermione a un alubno de 6°  
  
-Corran, tenemos que salir del tren- dijo deseperado el chico.  
  
-Pero ¿como van a salir? el tren esta abanzando y es muy rapido si tratan de saltar moriran- dijo Ron en forma de "que tonto"  
  
-Vamos al bagon principal a hablar con el conductor- contesto el chico de 6°  
  
-Pero ¿por qué? ¿qué ocurre? -volvio a preguntar Hermione, pero el chico de sexto ya se habia ido- que les pasara por que todos corren- pregunto nuevamente Hermione y en ese momento Ron la iterrumpio y dijo.  
  
-Hermione yo creo que seria bueno que corrieramos junto con ellos. -dijo asustado Ron  
  
-¿Por qué? -pregunto Hermione  
  
-Si Ron ¿por qué?- repuso Harry  
  
-POR ESO -grito Ron- Cuidado Hermione- Ron empujo a Hermione.  
  
-Aaaaaay -grito Hermione expresando dolor, pero en cuanto volteo se olvido del dolor que sentia. Un dementor estaba justo a un lado de ella, pero este dementor tenia la intencion de dar el beso de la muerte a todo aquel que se le parara enfente.  
  
Harry estaba buscando su varita ya que comenzaba a sentirse un poco mal, pero Harry ya estaba muy mal, haci que callo al suelo desmayado.  
  
-HARRY- grito Ron -despierta no nos podemos dar el lujo de descansar vamos ponte de pie levantate, Hermione ayudame.  
  
El dementor estaba a muy pocos pasos de ellos y Harry comenzaba a sentir que la cabeza le dava vueltas y como en las ocaciones anteriores empezo a escuchar los gritos de su madre cuando lo estaba tratando de matar Voldemort.  
  
Las voces de Ron y Hermione desesperados por levantar a Harry y los gritos en su cabeza hicieron que Harry se sintiera peror, pero Ron tenia razon no podian darse el lujo de quedarse ahi tirado en el piso, asi que trato de levantarse saco su varita y grito: "EXPECTO PATRONUM"  
  
Despues del hechizo pudo levantarse con mayor facilidad, Harry corri hacia Ron y Hermione que estaban del otro lado del dementor.  
  
-Vamos Harry- dijo Ron  
  
-Si Harry vamos ven-dijo Hermione  
  
Harry desconcertado y sin saber que hacer corrio hacia ellos pero su paso era lento y torpe, parecia que apenas estava aprendiendo a caminar.  
  
Finalmente Harry logro llegar hacia sus amigos sin sufrir ni un ligero roze por parte del dementor. Cuando llego hacia ellos se le hico dificil caminar asi que callo nuevamente desmayado, pero en esta ocación estaban 4 chicos de 6° y 7° grado que ayudaron a Ron y a Hermione a llevar a Harry hacia otro lado.  
  
Cuando Harry se desperto ya estaba en el colegio Hogwarts, de hecho estava en la enfermeria de la escuela, y nuevamente se habia perdido la cena de bienvenida a los estudiantes de 1°.  
  
Después de un rato entro la enfermera Pomfrey.  
  
-Ya te veo mucho mejor yo creo que esta misma noche te puedes ir- dijo la señora Pomfrey.  
  
-He- dijo Harry algo desconcertado.  
  
-Hay cariño traquilizate toma -la señora Pomfrey le entrego a Harry una rana de chocolate- comete esto y despues ya te podras ir-  
  
Harry tomo la rana de chocolate y se la comio lo más rápido posible, ya que queria salir de ahi lo antes posible.  
  
  
  
Cuando salio de la enfermeria fue directo con el profesor Dumbledore para contarle todo lo ocurrido desde su regreso a casa de los Dursley.  
  
-¿Qué haces aqui Potter? no deverias estar en la cena de seleccion- dijo una voz tras Harry.  
  
-Profesor, necesito ver al profesor Dobledore, quiero hablar con el- dijo Harry  
  
-Bien pues tendras que esperar ya que él esta en la cena, asi que mejor ve al comedor si no quieres que le reste puntos a los de Griffindor por tu culpa-dijo el profesor Snape.  
  
Harry se volvio hacia las puertas del gran comedor y se fue hechando pestes de Snape.  
  
Harry llego y se sento alado de Hermione y enfrente de Ron que rapidamente le preguntaron.  
  
-Estas bien Harry- pregunto Ron  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes- pregunto Hermione  
  
-Estoy bien gracias, no se preocupen- contesto él  
  
Mientras todos cenaban felizmente en el Gran Comedor, el celador Flich se acerco a Dumbledore, y le dijo algo al oido, justo después de eso el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y dijo a los estudiantes.  
  
-Bueno como ya sabemos todos hace apenas solo unos meses el señor de las tinieblas renacio- hico una pausa- y sabemos perfectamene que desde entonces han ocurrido cosas terribles, tanto en nuestro mundo, como en el de los muggles, y bien nuestro celador el señor Flich, me acaba de anunciar que la marca tenebrosa ha aparecido muy cerca de aqui, por lo que les voy a pedir a todos, que no podran salir de sus casas al sonar de las 10 campanadas del reloj, ¿quedo claro?,- se olleron murmullos en el comedor- no queremos que hallan perdidas lamentables en nuestra escuela.- hico una pausa un poco larga y agrego- no quiero que cunda el pánico estaran muy bien si ovedecen a las reglas- y volteo a ver a Harry Ron y Hermione.  
  
Harry Ron y Hermione se voltearon a ver.  
  
Despues de la cena Dumbledore hico inapie en algo muy importante.  
  
-Sabiendo ya que el señor de las tineblas regreso, lamento informar que lamenablemente nuestro ex prefecto de la casa Griffindor a sido ascecinado, y quiero que sepan que es algo lamentable para todos nosotros. Asi que antes de que se vallan brindemos por él, - de esa forma todos los estudiantes levantaron su copa y dijeron- ¡Por Percy!, bien eso es todo ahora pueden irse a sus casas.  
  
Al llegar a la sala común de Griffindor, todos comenzaron a hablar de Pecy, y muchos empezarón a sentirse, mal. Después de unas horas, la sala comenzo a vaciarse y como de costumbre Harry Ron y Hermione se quedaron platicando en la sala común.  
  
-Oigan que paso exactamente en el tern, esque realmente no recuerdo nada- pregunto Harry.  
  
-Bueno Harry es que al parecer un dementor entro en el tren sin que nadie se diera cuenta- contesto Hermione  
  
-¿Y que paso con él,? lo único que recuerdo esque habia muchos gritos.-dijo Harry.  
  
-Pues no sabemos, creo que uyo, al parecer te queria hacer daño a ti- dijo Ron.  
  
-¿QUE? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Ron  
  
-Esque creo que los dementores ya se pasaron al lado oscuro- dijo Ron.  
  
-Pero por suerte estas bien, eso es muy bueno- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Pero ¿cómo entro?- pregunto Ron.  
  
-No sabemos, es algo extraño- dijo Hermione,- en cuanto le lansaste el hechizo, y el dementor no te pudo hacer nada se fue, aunque no vimos por donde.  
  
-Seria bueno que le escribieras a ocicos y le contaras lo sucedido- dijo Ron  
  
-Si Harry Ron tiene razon escribele y cuentale lo que paso en el tren- dijo Hermione.  
  
-No se no quiero que se preocupe ademas no me paso nada malo- dijo Harry  
  
-Harry no seas terco, ya lo oiste el curso anterior, asi que porfavor escribele- Dijo Hermione algo enfadada.  
  
-Esta bien, eso hare,- contesto Harry  
  
Asi que tomo un pergamino y escribio el mensaje:  
  
Querido Sirius:  
  
Espero que estes bien, pues yo estoy practicamente bien, no se si ya te enteraste de lo que ocurrio en el tren de Hogwarts, pero un dementor entro en él, yo estoy bien no te preocupes, simplemente me desmaye por un momento pero, pero logre hacer el hechizo anti dementores y despues ya no se lo que ocurrio.  
  
Bueno Sirius eso es todo y te mando un saludo y espero que estes bien  
  
Al día siguiente Harry Ron y Hermione se lavantaron muy temprano para que les diera tiempo de ir a la lechuzeria, para mandarle la carta a Sirius, y que les diera tiempo de ir a ver sus horarios nuevos.  
  
-Vamos Harry date prisa porque se nos hace tarde- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Porfavor Hermione, no seas tonta es muy temprano ahorita todo el mundo esta dormido,- le dijo Ron.  
  
-Bueno ya no peleen que le parece que utilizemos otra lechuza, porque no veo a Hedwig, ha de seguir de caceria, bueno seguro que no le importara.- dijo Harry.  
  
-OK si quieres te presto la mia- le dijo Ron.  
  
-Gracias esta bien- contesto él.  
  
-Bueno pero vamos date prisa que se hace tarde- los apresuro Hermione.  
  
Harry tomo a la lechuza de Ron, "Pigwidgeon", le amarro el pergamino en la pata y la avento por la ventana.  
  
  
  
Al bajar al Gran Comedor ya habia varias personas desayunando, asi que Harry Ron y Hermione se sentaron y desayunaron lo más rápido que pudieron, para asi ir a ver que clases les tocarian y con quienes.  
  
-Vomos deomonos prisa para desayunar y asi poder ir a ver nuestros horarios- dijo Hermione.  
  
Cuando terminaron de desayunar unos deliciosos hot cakes, con su normal jugo de calabaza, se dirigieron a ver sus horarios.  
  
-Hay no puede ser nos toca Adivinación, y otravez con Slytherin- dijo Ron en tono de fastidoio.  
  
-Hay no puede ser, porque con ellos y no con Ravenclaw o Hufflepuf.-dijo Harry.  
  
-Hay que bien a mi me toca hora libre, que bien puedo aprovechar para ir a la biblioteca- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Hermione estas loca ¿verdad?- le pregunto Ron- si yo fuera tu......  
  
-Pero no lo eres asi que mejor guarda sielncio- lo interrumpio Hermione.  
  
-Y ¿qué vas a hacer en la biblioteca Hermione?- pregunto Harry con curiosidad- si todavia no tienes lavores.  
  
-Bueno eso es algo que lo sabran a su tiempo- dijo ella -nos vemos en posciones.  
  
Hermione se dirigui a la biblioteca mientras Harry y Ron se fueron hacia la clase de la profesora Trelawney, de mala gana.  
  
  
  
Al llegar a la clase de la profesor Trelawney, ella aun no estaba ahi pero Crabbe Goyle y por ovbia Malfoy.  
  
-Hola Potter, nuevamente, los dementores vuelven a asustar al famoso Harry Potter.-Dijo Malfoy y Crabbe y Goyle, se empezarón a reír.  
  
-Callate Malfoy- le dijo Ron en tono brusco.  
  
-Hay perdón me olvidava de ti Weasley, realmente me da gusto lo de tu hemano, un Weasley menos, ja -le dijo Malfoy en tono muy mala onda, y Crabbe y Goyle volvieron a reir.  
  
En ese momento Ron no aguanto y le bolteo un golpe bastante duro en la cara a Malfoy, que callo tendido en el suelo.  
  
-Nunca más Malfoy, -dijo Ron -nunca más vuelvas a hablar mal de mi familia, y mucho menos de mi hermano, entendiste,  
  
-Vamos Ron no vale la pena pelear con este idiota,- dijo Harry - ven Ron tomemos asiento.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Potter que acaso no tienes tanto valor como le has hecho creer a todo el mundo? -dijo Malfoy levantandose y secandose un poco de sangre que le escurria de la nariz.  
  
En ese momento Harry se volvio hacia Malfoy, y saco la varita, estaba dispuesto a lanzarle algun hechizo que lo hiciera cerrar la boca, o algo peor, pero en ese momento la profesora Trelawney, y Harry tuvo que guardar su varita, pero le hecho a Malfoy una mirada de "me las vas a pagar".  
  
-Disculpenme alubnos mos se me presento un problema, - dijo la profesora -bien en este curso vamos a continuar un poco con la bola de cristal, la seguiremos viendo casi dos meses y después pasaremos a las cartas, pero bien porfavor por parejas cada equipo porfavor tome una bola de cristal.  
  
Harry y Ron prefirieron irse hasta atras para que la profesora no los viera y no empezara a hacerle a Harry prediciones falsas; pero eso no sirvio de nada ya que la profesora si los vio.  
  
-Harry, o cariño me alegra tanto verte bien, me entere de lo ocurrido en el tren, yo ya lo habia predecido, los dementores ya estan del lado del señor tenebroso, y o Harry me duele tanto.....-hico una pausa y continuo- solo esperemos que ya no mueran mas personas iniocentes, por tratar de llegar a ti......-y volteo a mirar a Ron.- lo siento mucho cariño lamento lo de tu hermano, espero que esten bien.  
  
Harry y Ron se miraron.  
  
Despues de tantas predicaciones tontas que hacia la profesora Trelawney sobre, que cosas terribles pasarian y que habria muchas muertes y demas finalmente la clase termino.  
  
El único problema era que la siguiente clase era Posciones y también era con los de Slitheryn.  
  
  
  
Al llegar a la clase de la profesor Trelawney, ella aun no estaba ahi pero Crabbe Goyle y por ovbia Malfoy.  
  
-Hola Potter, nuevamente, los dementores vuelven a asustar al famoso Harry Potter.-Dijo Malfoy y Crabbe y Goyle, se empezarón a reír.  
  
-Callate Malfoy- le dijo Ron en tono brusco.  
  
-Hay perdón me olvidava de ti Weasley, realmente me da gusto lo de tu hemano, un Weasley menos, ja -le dijo Malfoy en tono muy mala onda, y Crabbe y Goyle volvieron a reir.  
  
En ese momento Ron no aguanto y le bolteo un golpe bastante duro en la cara a Malfoy, que callo tendido en el suelo.  
  
-Nunca más Malfoy, -dijo Ron -nunca más vuelvas a hablar mal de mi familia, y mucho menos de mi hermano, entendiste,  
  
-Vamos Ron no vale la pena pelear con este idiota,- dijo Harry - ven Ron tomemos asiento.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Potter que acaso no tienes tanto valor como le has hecho creer a todo el mundo? -dijo Malfoy levantandose y secandose un poco de sangre que le escurria de la nariz.  
  
En ese momento Harry se volvio hacia Malfoy, y saco la varita, estaba dispuesto a lanzarle algun hechizo que lo hiciera cerrar la boca, o algo peor, pero en ese momento la profesora Trelawney, y Harry tuvo que guardar su varita, pero le hecho a Malfoy una mirada de "me las vas a pagar".  
  
-Disculpenme alubnos míos se me presento un problema, - dijo la profesora -bien en este curso vamos a continuar un poco con la bola de cristal, la seguiremos viendo casi dos meses y después pasaremos a las cartas, pero bien porfavor por parejas cada equipo porfavor tome una bola de cristal.  
  
Harry y Ron prefirieron irse hasta atras para que la profesora no los viera y no empezara a hacerle a Harry prediciones falsas; pero eso no sirvio de nada ya que la profesora si los vio.  
  
-Harry, o cariño me alegra tanto verte bien, me entere de lo ocurrido en el tren, yo ya lo habia predecido, los dementores ya estan del lado del señor tenebroso, y o Harry me duele tanto.....-hico una pausa y continuo- solo esperemos que ya no mueran mas personas iniocentes, por tratar de llegar a ti......-y volteo a mirar a Ron.- lo siento mucho cariño lamento lo de tu hermano, espero que esten bien.  
  
Harry y Ron se miraron.  
  
Despues de tantas predicaciones tontas que hacia la profesora Trelawney sobre, que cosas terribles pasarian y que habria muchas muertes y demas finalmente la clase termino.  
  
El único problema era que la siguiente clase era Posciones y también era con los de Slitheryn.  
  
Mientras se dirigian a la clase del profesor Snape, Harry y Ron se encontraron con Colin, un estudiante de 4° que era admirador #1 de Harry.  
  
-Hola Harry -dijo Colin- ¿Cómo estas? me entere de lo que te paso en el tren, ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
-Hola Colin- dijo Harry en tono de fastidio- si gracias estoy bien, afortunadamente el dementor no me hico nada grave.  
  
-Que bueno, a mira ve ya hice un album de fotografias tuyas te tengo en todas tus mejores poses, -y le mostro a Harry un cuadeno lleno de fotos de él- la mayoría son fotos de cuando jugabas quiditch, o en las pruebas del curso anterior.  
  
-Mira Harry aqui estas cuando le pediste a Cho que fuera contigo, -le dijo Ron riendose de la foto, ya que en la foto Harry salia rojo como tomate.  
  
-¿Como tomaste esta foto?- pregunto enfadado Harry-  
  
-Es que esa vez te fui a buscar, porque queria decirte algo importante que ya no recuerdo que es, pero cuando te vi con Cho, se me ocurrio tomarte una foto, lo siento Harry, te juro que nadie más sabe de este album- le dijo Colin lamentandose por lo que habia hecho.- pero me lo firmas porfavor, andale firmame el album, porfavor.  
  
-Vamos Harry dale tu autografo a este niño- le dijo Ron sin aguantar la risa por todas las fotos que Colin tenia.  
  
-Ahora no tengo tiempo Colin tengo clase, luego sera, ahora no puedo- dijo Harry encaminandose hacia el pasillo que llevava a la clase del profesor Snape, pero se volteo muy rápido y le dijo a Colin- a y porfavor procura que nadie vea eso, guardalo y nunca mas lo saces.  
  
-Esta bien Harry como tu quieras- contesto Colin.  
  
-Hay vamos Harry, deja que el niño haga lo que quiera con sus cosas, conque no se lo enseñe a ninguno de Slitherin esta bien, -contesto Ron.  
  
En ese momento Harry Ron vio del otro lado del pasillo a Cho Chang, su amor platonico.  
  
-Vamos Colin llevate esa cosa y no se la enseñes a nadie. -Dijo Harry algo nervioso ya que Cho se dirigia a el.  
  
-OK Harry ya me voy,- contesto Colin.  
  
-Hola Harry, ¿cómo estas?, ¿como te sientes?  
  
-Bien, bueno eso creo- contesto Harry algo sonrrojado.  
  
-Que bueno- dijo Cho- bueno adios Harry, nos vemos en el partido de Quiditch.  
  
-A...a... adios- contesto Harry  
  
Cuandop Cho se alejo lo suficiente, Ron se quito las manos de la boca y solto una fuerte carcajada.  
  
-Callate Ron -le dijo Harry algo apenado-  
  
-Esque es muy chistoso- contesto Ron.  
  
-Si, y que sentirias si yo me riera cada que te pones celoso poque Hermione esta con otro niño. -le dijo Harry.  
  
Ron se dejo de reir y le hecho una mirada de pocos amigos.  
  
-Pues yo no me sentiria mal porque a mi Hermione no me gusta. -le dijo Ron algo nervioso  
  
-Yo no dije que te gustara- se  
  
justifico Hrry-  
  
-Este.....´pues... pues no me importa-dijo Ron  
  
Harry se rio y le dijo.  
  
-No importa Ron ya olvidalo vente vamos a clase. -le dijo con una sonrrisa en la cara.  
  
Al llegar, al aula del profesor Snape la clase ya habia empezado la clase.  
  
-Valla, el famoso Harry Potter, se digno a asistir a mi clase- le dijo en tono grave el profesor Snape.  
  
-Perdon profesor, un alibno de 4° nos entretuvo y.....-dijo Harry pero lo interrumpio el profesor.  
  
-Silencio- le grito- no me interesa, asi que gracias a la actitud de su compañero Potter- dijo el profesor dirigiendose a los de Griffindor.- y a su ayudante el joven Weasley..... 10 -dijo con una sonrrisa en la cara- 10 puntos menos a la casa de Griffindor.  
  
-Pero profesor- dijo Ron.  
  
-Silencio si no quieren que seal 20- le dijo regañandolo- a y son 15 por cada uno- reitero el profesor Snape.  
  
Harry y Ron fueron a tomar asiento junto a Hermione, de mala gana ya que era algo injusto que les bajara tantos pintos por llegar un poquito tarde.  
  
-Hola Hermione- le dijo Harry al llegar junto a ella.  
  
-¿En dónde estaban?- pregunto enfadada Hermione.  
  
-Nos topamos con Colin,-dijo Ron casi riendose de acordarse de para que los habia entretenido Colin.-llego a molestar a Harry.  
  
-¿Que nos toca despues?- dijo Harry tratando de cambiar el tema.  
  
-Nos toca Herbología con los de Hufflepuff.- dijo Hermione bajando, porque el profesor Snape los estava viendo.  
  
-Señorita Greanger, le gustaria compartir con todos sus compañeros lo que habla con el joven Potter y el joven....  
  
-Claro que si profesor- interrumpio Hermione y se puso- le decia a Harry que nos toca clase de Herbologia con los de Hufflepuff- volteo a ver al profesor le sonrrio y se sento.  
  
-Gracias señorita, pero a la otra que rete a sus superiores tendre que llamarle la atencion, por ahora 5 puntos menos para Griffindor.- dijo el profesor Snape  
  
-Pero usted me pidio que les dijera lo que hablaba con Harry y Ron- dijo Hermione muy molesta.  
  
-Ya Hermione sientate, no es tan malo luego los recuperamos, ya sientate- le dijo Neville que estava atras de ellos.  
  
Hermione tomo asiento, y le hecho una mirada de odio al profesor Esa noche en el gran comedor el profesor Dumbledore hiso un anuncio.  
  
-Buenas noches alubnos, bien pues me da mucho gusto poder anunciarles que en este curso si va a haber partidos de quiditch.-dijo con voz alegre el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
En todas las mesas hubo una gran celebración.  
  
-Ya ya calmen dejenme terminar, - todos guardaron silencio para saver que hiba a decir Dumbledore.- y bien pues voy a anunciarles que este viernes habra una cena de gala en la que les daremos la bienvenida a los nuvos capitanes y entrenadores de nuestros equpios de este curso.  
  
Todos se levantaron e hicieron mucho escandalo, por lo que habia dicho Dumbledore.  
  
-A esta cena tendran derecho a asistir todos los grados, aunque ya nos a quedado clarop que los alubnos de 1° no pueden participar en el equipo.  
  
Los alubnos de 1° bajaron la cabeza y se sintieron mal.  
  
-Harry que bien, otra vez vas a poder jugar quiditch, ¿no te da gusto? - le dijo Hermione.  
  
-Si claro que si, en verdad extraño el quiditch.- contesto Harry.  
  
-Bueno pues las audiciones para los nuevos entrenadores y capitanes de los equipos de quidich se llevaran acavo el resto de la semana, despues de clases, únicamente pueden asistir los estudiantes de 5° grado en adelante- dijo Dumbledore,- Y para la seleccion de los nuevos integrantes de los equipos seran la proxima semana ya que sepamos quienes son los capitanes y entrenadores, bien pues ahora a comer.- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Esa noche hubo una gran celebracion en la sala común de Griffindor.  
  
A la mañana siguiente en el gran comedor, se sentia una gran vibra, todos estaban felices, por el quiditch.  
  
-Oigan, hacen falta profesores, ¿No les parece?- pregunto Neville.  
  
-Oye es cierto, todavia no sabemos quién es el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras,- dijo Ron a Harry y a Hermione.  
  
-Oigan, y en ¿dónde esta Hagrid?,- pregunto Harry- Tiene mucho que no se nada de él.  
  
-Pues hasta mañana, nos toca Cuidado de las crituras Magicas,- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Y ¿que hay de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?- pregunto Harry.  
  
-Pues nos toca ahorita, alomejor, y nos dan la hora libre que bien.  
  
-Bueno ya vamonos pues,- dijo Hermione- vamos a ver si, si va a haver clase, vengan.  
  
Harry Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. 


End file.
